The Plan
by Plush Panda
Summary: A perceptive and curious House is not always a positive thing. Especially if Cameron and Thirteen have something to hide. Cameron/Thirteen.
1. Stalkers

**[This chapter is a little fragmented and there's some OOCness, but hopefully nothing too serious. Also, I'm not sure I'm supposed to put up a disclaimer here, but just in case: I don't own House or it's characters and am writing this for fun only. Enjoy the read!]**

"Hello there sleepyhead." Remy batted her eyes sleepily, finding the source of the voice lying comfortably under her. The same as they had fallen asleep; in a heap of tangled limbs after a night of wonderful exertion. One of the mystery hands was resting on the back of her neck, the other massaging her scalp.

"Can you turn down the sweetness a few notches." She murmured into a certain someone's throat.

The body beneath her shook a little, accompanied by a laugh. "Oh, _honey_, but I only wanted to wake you up so that I could make some _heart shaped pancakes_ for my _sweetheart_ and still be on time for work." She punctuated some key words, making her exaggerated honeysweet tone all the worse.

"Fine, fine, I'm up already." Remy lifted herself on both arms, looking at the blue-eyed blonde lying beneath her. As she got up she noted with disappointment that the hands left her neck and hair. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She stated dryly, smiling slightly.

"However was I able to resist your charms?" Allison mocked, blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Well, that's easy." Remy said, and rolled out of bed to make her way to the bathroom, revealing that she was wearing a black tank top and some matching short shorts, but never finishing her sentence.

"Oh," Allison said distractedly, watching the other woman saunter over to the adjourning bathroom, "right."

The brunette turned her head to the side and smirked when she saw in her peripheral vision that Cameron's eyes were on her.

* * *

As Hadley walked into the kitchen for some breakfast she was surprised to find Cameron actually baking something.

"Oh my God," Allison's eyebrows shot up as she turned her head to meet Remy's fully clothed form, "you're not actually making me heart shaped pancakes, are you?"

Allison smiled, "the heart shapes aren't coming out very well."

Remy looked genuinely baffled for a moment, her jaw hanging lower than it should, before walking over to peek at the failure, only to discover some scrambled eggs. "You had me going there for moment."

Cameron laughed heartily, "you should've seen your face."

Remy rolled her eyes playfully before referring to the eggs, "enough for two?"

"Oh, it was enough alright." Allison shot back playfully.

"What's gotten into you today?" Remy asked, smirking, before opting to just tickle the other woman into submission. Hey, if she was allowed to be childish, then so was she.

Cameron tried squirming away, laughed and generally tried to avoid Thirteen's quick fingers. Remy would have none of it however, and continued to punish the blonde for her cheekiness. When all else failed Allison finally gasped for mercy.

"Please!" She had raised her voice slightly due to the laughter.

"Please what?" Remy asked cockily, briefly halting her assault on her sides, still looming over the blonde's back.

"Please," an uncertain pause followed, "have mercy? Mistress?"

Remy turned the other woman around, unknowingly pushing her against the counter, but making full use of it and pressing slightly into the blonde. "I like the sound of that." She purred, her eyes slowly draining of playfulness. Instead of abusing her sides, she now rested her hands on them, enjoying the general feel of her lover under her hands.

Cameron watched the change in her mood and felt herself be pulled along with it, a familiar look replacing her smile. She wrapped her arms around the other doctor's neck and slowly inched forwards, eventually capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Soon the warmth and softness of the kiss intoxicated them both and it turned openmouthed and moist. Tongues met in a lazy dance, breathing became labored and came hot against their cheeks, hands started wandering insistently-

"No, stop," Allison pushed Thirteen away slightly, smiling at the blank expression on her face, "we'll be late for work." Remy blinked away her previous thoughts and Cameron could see the disappointment form in her eyes, probably mirrored in her own. They stood still for a moment, until Remy suddenly sniffed the air noticeably.

"What's that sme- whao!" She hurried to the side, braking the embrace, to save the forgotten eggs from going up in flames.

Seeing how she had everything under control, Cameron reached for a cabinet and pulled out some breakfast cereals, "I wanted something sweet anyway." She smiled sweetly at Remy, taking out two bowls as well.

Remy looked up from the sink where she had thrown the pan, and shook her head with an exasperated smile.

* * *

Thirteen looked at the white board with several symptoms written on it. The guys were standing near it, arguing which illness fitted best and ridiculing the other on a personal level. Well, the latter was House mostly. She took a sip from her coffee, arranging her thoughts while they were having a heated debate about whatever decease it was.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed a pink and white figure walking into House's office, and when she looked it appeared to be Dr. Cameron bringing in some files. Quickly checking to see if the guys were paying any attention, she went back to watching her lover arrange some of those papers into cabinets, feeling particularly tortured by the way she bend down to reach a rather low drawer.

Thirteen managed to keep on her poker face. When Cameron finally turned to look into the room, scanning it briefly, she blew Remy a kiss with a cheeky smile plastered on her face and left immediately after.

"Lesbian!" House called. Thirteen looked up, unimpressed, seemingly unfazed.

"I agree with Kutner." She said dryly, taking another sip from her coffee. House frowned. Kutner beamed. Taub rolled his eyes. Foreman stood there, looking like he was about to say 'I told you so.'

* * *

Thirteen pressed the button for the elevator, waiting patiently for it to come. When the doors finally opened she was pleasantly surprised to see Allison standing there.

They greeted each other like they hadn't been intimate several times last night, knowing the hospital had eyes and ears everywhere, and Thirteen joined her in the elevator. When the doors closed again Thirteen kept her eyes locked on the floor numbers, not trusting herself to look at the other doctor without starting something they couldn't finish. There was noticeable tension in the small room. They didn't say anything.

The doors opened and Remy took a step out of the elevator, hesitated for half a second, but managed to proceed without making herself look suspicious.

This was all it took for Cameron to know she wasn't the only one having a hard time. She smiled as she looked over a chart in her hand, only looking up to see House studying her before the doors closed. She broadened her smile in acknowledgement until the doors were closed completely. Then she cursed and cast an angry glare at the chart.

* * *

Thirteen lay on the couch of the doctor's lounge, an arm draped over her eyes. This was as close to hell as she was getting any time soon. It took only a few short and meaningless moments for her to be frustrated until the end of the day.

"You and Cameron are sleeping with each other." House's voice came out of nowhere.

Thirteen made no move to panic and stayed exactly as she was. House had no reason to believe that after all. "I'm sorry, what fantasy are you recapping now?"

"She gave you the _look_."

"Sure." Thirteen admitted sarcastically.

"What happened in the elevator?"

"With who?"

"Oh, don't be coy, you know you can tell uncle House when you had hot lesbian sex in the elevator."

"I'm not going to pursue Dr. Cameron for your own sick fantasies."

"You're no fun." He whined and Thirteen could almost see his face scrunching up in her minds eye. The sound of feet accompanied by a cane became noticeably more distant.

Silence.

"I know you're still there." Thirteen said.

"Pfah, you and your keen lesbian senses." He complained before limping away for real.

Thirteen sighed, not even bothering to correct him.

* * *

"I'm home!" Remy called, shutting the door behind her. Silence greeted her. After a quick search of the apartment, she knew there was no one there.

The red light of her answering machine blinked. Pressing the right button, a message started playing, "Hello, this is Dr. Cameron. Do you know why House and his friend-for-hire are following me home? It's unsettling really. I can't even take a shower or make a phone call without worrying he might be watching or listening." Cameron paused in her message to chuckle shortly. "Anyway, I already called Kutner but he didn't seem to know. Well, you aren't there, so I guess that leaves Dr. Taub."

Remy leaned her hands on the table, raising one to massage the stress out of her neck. "Damnit House."

This was one of the first few nights she spent alone, brooding.

* * *

Hadley thudded her head into her locker, keeping it there, her hand massaging the back of her neck.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

"Go away." Was Thirteen's automatic reply.

"What?"

"You're making it worse, go away."

Still, the footsteps approached her and a set of foreign hands took over the job of massaging the stress out of her neck. Reluctantly, or maybe gladly, her own hand fell to her side limply. A sigh of approval escaped her.

"You'll make us look bad if someone comes in right now." Thirteen whispered.

"I never considered what we had bad, maybe complicated, but not bad." Cameron whispered back. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I miss you." She blurted out. The massaging stopped and a kiss was pressed against her bare neck, earning a suppressed moan. "Even though it has hardly been a week."

"I miss you too." At this Thirteen finally turned around and met with equally sad blue eyes. Without really thinking about it she leaned in and kissed those petal soft lips desperately, forcing open her mouth with her tongue as her hands shot up to hold Allison's face gently.

For a moment she relished in the wonderful feeling, but then pulled away as if she had been burned. Remy panicked slightly, cursing her lack of restraint. Without taking another glance at the blonde she walked away briskly, leaving behind a bewildered Cameron.

Cameron searched the locker room with her eyes, relieved to find out that no one had seen them. A worried look took over her features as she was left to wonder what had just occurred.


	2. Epic fail

Thirteen looked down at the large gash in her arm, dripping blood on the floor. One moment the patient had been lucid and answering their questions like any other and the next he was on her, attacking her for some hallucination induced reason. Or at least that was what they had deduced.

"It needs stitching." Thirteen looked up, meeting House's eyes full with obvious fake concern. "I'm sure Cameron would _love_ to help you on that."

"Dr. Cameron?" Kutner asked, interest piqued, setting the only seat in the room straight.

House turned to Kutner, "They're sleeping together." He whispered loudly. At this Kutner's eyes widened.

"Is that true?" He turned to Thirteen.

Thirteen couldn't help but roll her eyes at House's childishness, "Yes," she paused for dramatic effect, "Friday nights we have alcohol and drugs induced wild lesbian sex all over the place." Her attention was drawn back to her stinging arm, still very much dripping blood even though she had pressed a gauze to it. "I'm going to the ER." She stated, turning for the aforementioned place.

At the ER she managed to avoid Cameron once, and that was all she needed to gather the needed supplies. Now, standing behind one of the many curtains, she was faced with a problem. The gash was on her right arm, and she was right handed. She dabbed at the cut while weighing her options, when the curtain was roughly pulled aside by none other than House's cane.

"My! Look how gravely injured _Thirteen_ is!" He all but yelled, having analyzed the situation quickly.

Before she could wonder why he would yell such a thing, Cameron had appeared at his side, looking concerned. Thirteen shot her a look that could've easily said 'why did you come, you knew he was lying.' At least, if you knew what to look for.

Cameron ignored it.

"What happened?" She asked in that particularly concerned voice that made the hairs on Thirteen's neck stand on end, examining the abused arm and then proceeding to take care of it. Frankly, this was hell to Thirteen; having Allison so close and caring and touching and reassuring. So she settled for sending House's smiling features a glare. The pain that came accompanied with the stitching that followed was almost welcomed.

"Delusional patient." Thirteen answered curtly.

"This is so hot." House whispered loudly and gleefully as he observed the neutral interaction between the two women, earning him another glare. "What? It's no good with your clothes on. Cameron- no, Thirteen, take off your shirt."

This earned a stare from a nurse who happened to pass by, but he seemed to quickly lose interest when he saw it was House who requested the nudity. Meanwhile Cameron continued to take care of the cut, ignoring House completely.

When no other reaction came forth except for another frustrated roll of Thirteen's eyes, he continued, "well, this clearly isn't going to work with the two of you brooding. Call me when you kiss and make up." He appeared comically irritated when he limped away.

When he was finally out of sight Thirteen's shoulders sagged noticeably as she closed her eyes briefly. This didn't go past Cameron.

"Are you okay?" She asked, reaching for a gauze to wrap around the wound.

"Never better." The brunette deadpanned, staring at the curtain and pointedly avoiding those sad blues. "He is convinced somehow that we have a relationship." She continued in a whisper. The hands that were working on her arm halted.

"I might've smiled once." If Thirteen hadn't noticed the guilty undertone, she would've thought the statement ridiculous.

"You smiled?!" Came the violent whisper. She couldn't help but turn her angry glare at the other doctor, the glare almost immediately softening at the lost look that she came across. "When? Why?!"

"Maybe you should take a walk around the park this evening." Cameron put on what Thirteen had earlier identified as her poker face. "Around eleven o'clock."

"Why would I…" She trailed off, realizing what Cameron was implying.

"Maybe it'll relieve some stress." There was unmistakable mischief in her voice. Thirteen smiled back, flirting.

"Don't think you're off the hook that easily though."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She smiled impishly, walking off with a skip in her step. Thirteen hadn't noticed she was following her with her eyes until she was staring into the empty space where she had rounded the corner. She shook her head and slid the paper into her back pocket, noticing her neatly bandaged arm for the first time.

* * *

Remy readjusted her suspenders in the dim electric light of a distant lamppost and started to button up her blouse, trying not to ogle the other woman while she straightened out her skirt. When she was sure there were no people in at least a ten feet radius, she turned her attention to Cameron.

"I can't believe House drove us to exhibitionism." She whispered.

Cameron looked up, the corners of her mouth quirked upwards into a lazy smile. "I guess he's still good for something." Thirteen's eyes widened slightly.

"Allison!" She chastised, even though she was wearing a smile of her own.

"What? I thought it was fun." She wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck. The brunette's arms found their way around her waist. "Besides, no one's around at this hour on a workday. And if they were, they wouldn't see anything." She landed a quick kiss on the other's lips, snuggling into the crook of her neck afterwards.

"Fair enough. Now, where were we before we decided it was a good idea to jump into the bushes and to rip off each others clothes?" Thirteen asked lightly, earning a giggle from Cameron. "Oh, right," her tone turned slightly more somber, "House. What happened?"

"Can't we just stay like this a little longer without the mention of House?" Allison sighed, nuzzling the other woman's collar.

"If it were up to me we'd stay like this all night, but we could have been followed. What brings me back to my previous question; what happened that earned us this close a surveillance?" Remy talked softly, enjoying the warm breaths on her throat, even though it was a warm summer night.

"I might've smiled, you know, sweetly, when you exited the elevator the other day. Because you were trying so hard not to let me bother you and you were faltering and that was so cute, so I couldn't not smile!" She started out talking normally, but quickened her pace and increased in volume as she neared the end of her sentence. Thirteen squeezed her briefly, warmly.

"Don't worry, I understand. You handled yourself well." She pecked the exposed neck for emphasis, earning herself a slight shiver. "It was inevitable really. Now the question is: are we ready to be the talk of the day?"

"What?" She backed away out of the embrace to look her in the eye. "Now you're okay with being outed? Just recently you were giving me the cold shoulder." Remy was quiet for a moment, contemplating on how she was going to say this.

"You know what a private person I am and you've worked with House; he's an ass, an ass that gets under your skin. Especially when you like your privacy." She explained, a frown working it's way on her brow. Cameron's sympathetic smile eased the frown. "I decided it should be okay, since we don't work together closely and you're not my direct superior, so there. Outing ourselves: okay, being outed by House in the most embarrassing way: epic fail."

"Epic fail?" Cameron eyed her.

"Kutner and his xbox." She clarified with a playful roll of the eyes. "You know, huge failure."

"My, you might just be the man in the relationship." Allison joked, nudging her in the shoulder.

"Oh, you know me, I'm always _on top_ of things." She smirked, pulling the blonde closer by a belt loop and kissing her lingeringly. The other was more than happy to oblige and the air itself seemed to become warmer as things escalated from there.

"Wait, I have a plan." Cameron almost jumped out the kiss.

"Oh?" Thirteen tried to hide the amused smile that crept onto her face. "Does it involve a phone booth or a public restroom?" She purred in the blonde's ear breathily, pressing herself against the other woman, her hands resting on Allison's hips.

"No, well, maybe later, I mean no!" Cameron had obvious difficulty keeping her composure while Remy was flirting so blatantly with her. "I meant I have a plan for our outing."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, just think of the possibilities." The brunette's hands trailed up, across Allison's back, reaching beneath the cloth to stroke the flesh she found there. Cameron arched into Thirteen instinctively.

"Wait," the hands slid higher up her back, "stop changing the subject." She managed to protest halfheartedly, her own eyes darkening with desire. "I have a plan to screw with House." All movement stopped.

"Well, that certainly was a mood killer." Thirteen deadpanned.

"I meant to screw with his head, you want to hear it or not?"

"Alright, hit me."

"No, maybe later. The kinky stuff should happened behind closed doors."

"Oh, just tell me already!"

Allison allowed herself to giggle before explaining what the plan was.


	3. In the works

Allison walked across the hall to the diagnostics room, having been called in a little while ago. As soon as she opened the glass door all eyes were on her, House's eyes looking extra fiery since he had seen her 'smile' at Remy.

"What?" She asked, unsure. There was nothing written on the whiteboard and no marker in House's hand. Thirteen sat closest to her, idly sipping her coffee, followed by Kutner and Taub, each in the process of drinking or stirring their own beverage of choice. Foreman was missing.

"We have_ two_ patients." House said gaily, breaking the awkward silence. He reached for a marker and started writing down symptoms.

"I thought you said we didn't-" Kutner began.

"That was before I found a certain prescription slip." House remarked, glancing at Cameron pointedly. Allison turned to look at Thirteen briefly, who was smiling into her cup as she watched what House was writing. She made no move to meet her eyes.

"What did it prescribe to who?" Taub sighed, playing along reluctantly. House turned around, blocking the view to the whiteboard.

"Wrong question!" He exclaimed. "The question is…" He arched an eyebrow at Cameron, waiting for her to answer.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, feeling rather useless standing there while she could've been working, and crossed her arms.

"Ten points for no one!" He took a step to the side, revealing the whiteboard. It had two columns, one saying, '_secret messages, glassy eyes, lack of appetite_' and the other '_silly smiles, skip in step, wears perfume to work._'

The room kept quiet while House shifted his eyes from one irritated Cameron to a mirthful Thirteen and back again. Then suddenly he asked, "what kind of club is Inferno?"

Kutner choked on his drink, almost spraying it over Thirteen. She checked to see if her white coat had gotten wet, pleased when she saw no stains. Then she turned to House.

"It's a gay club-"

"AH-HAH!" House exclaimed, leaning forward on his cane, mad grin in place.

"-for men." She continued with a smile. At the frozen look on House's face Cameron couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well, good luck Dr. Kutner, Dr. Taub," she said with a slight nod and a polite smile, "I'm off to the ER to, you know, do my job." And with that she was gone. A few meters down the hallway she allowed herself to giggle.

Kutner and Taub shared a look before making a face at each other.

"What did the note say?" Thirteen asked, putting her coffee down on the glass table. House studied her for a while, but eventually shared the information.

"Club inferno, 2200 hours."

* * *

Allison stood at the water cooler, staring at the bubbles making their way to the surface, lost in thought. She failed to notice the sound of footsteps approaching as she raised the cup of water to her lips.

"Hello Dr. Cameron!" House yelled, seeing how distracted she was. Cameron jumped, spilling some of the water down her shirt.

"Damnit House!" She cursed, turning around to give him the evil eye before doing some damage control with a few paper tissues from a nearby box. House blatantly stared at her wet shirt.

"Wow," he breathed, a boyish glint in his eyes, "if I had known this would turn out as a wet t-shirt contest I would've brought my camera! Or _Thirteen_." At using the woman's nickname he turned to study Cameron's face exaggeratingly. When no particular reaction came, except for a skeptical look and some more tissues, he scrunched his eyebrows upwards. "Oh come on! Just admit it already! I can only handle you guys going all googly eyed at each other for so long!"

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Cameron threw away the paper towels.

"I know, I get that a lot." He smiled perversely.

Cameron rolled her eyes as she made her way down the hallway with the intention of losing the doctor. Not surprisingly, House started to follow her.

"I'll fire her." House said in a singsong voice. This stopped Allison in her tracks. She faced the man who now stood still as well, a hopeful look plastered on his face.

"You wouldn't." She squinted her eyes at him.

"Would I?" He smiled, squinting his eyes back at her. They kept staring at each other for a while, before Cameron finally relented.

"Even if we did have a relationship-"

"Which you totally have." House interrupted.

"Even so, why would it possibly be your business?" She continued calmly.

"Because it's hot." He stated simply, the perverse smile returning. At Cameron's unimpressed look he continued in a more serious tone, "and because it's affecting her performance." The blonde scrutinized the man for a moment.

"Nice try. But you and I both know there is no performance to be affected." She started walking again, this time no House to follow her.

"I give you until next week!" He shouted. "You'll crack eventually!"

Cameron waved him off.

* * *

"They're sleeping together." House stated, seating himself in front of Wilson during lunch. Wilson gave him the raised eyebrows.

"Of course," he said airily, pausing to take in House's contemplative look, "who are we talking about?"

"Thirteen and Cameron." He replied, as if it was the weather they were talking about, and stole a sandwich from Wilson's plate.

"Ah, I see." The oncologist took up his own half, continuing to humor House. "Well, they're both attractive woman and Dr. Hadley is bisexual so it could be-"

"Cameron gave her the _look_." House interrupted, stuffing his face with Wilson's sandwich. "After a moment alone in the elevator." He raised his eyebrows and gave the man his best 'duh' expression.

"Oh, right, obviously they are sleeping together." He said, smiling through his incredulous look. "And this has nothing to do with your wanting them to be a couple. Nothing whatsoever." He took a bite.

"Oh please," House huffed, "if I wanted some hot lesbian action I just have to turn on the TV after midnight. Or in these days probably after ten."

"So 'the look' is all your going on?" He refrained from making the quotation marks gesture, hoping that his tone was enough to imply that it was ridiculous. House looked away at his question, searching the cafeteria.

"I need to catch them red-handed." He finished his part of the sandwich as he found what he was looking for.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wilson rested his arms on the table, leaning forward slightly to catch House's attention. House looked at him sideways. "You could just leave them alone and let them announce their relationship in their own time, _if_ they are involved."

"Nonsense!" House exclaimed. "Look, over there, quiet." He motioned for something behind Wilson. He looked, seeing Dr. Hadley and Cameron sitting at a table not too far away. "No, don't look, just be quiet."

* * *

"Did House get you at the water cooler?" Remy asked Allison. They were seated at a table in the cafeteria, a table between them and Wilson, who was eating his meal alone.

"Is the stain still that obvious?" Allison wondered out loud, putting her fork down on her plate as she inspected her shirt.

"No," Hadley answered simply, small smile in place, "I was just staring."

"Remy!" Cameron protested, looking around to see if anyone heard, only to find House in the process of sitting down unceremoniously at Wilson's table. She shared a knowing look with Thirteen, who found what she was looking at.

"We probably shouldn't wait too long before putting part two of our plan in motion." Thirteen said quietly. Cameron agreed, nodding.

"So, tonight, same place same time?" Allison asked hopefully.

"You make it sound like I'm going to say no." Hadley watched the woman, amused. "Let's meet at your place, his friend-for-hire kind of disappeared now that he resolved matters with Wilson. That, and I have a feeling House is going to keep me here for interrogation or clinic duty or something. Keep us way beyond our bedtime until someone cracks."

"Oh? Did something happen when I was gone?" Cameron asked, not knowing if she should worry.

"Wait," Hadley looked over Cameron's shoulder, making eye contact with a suspicious House long enough to let him know she knew he was watching, "he's looking, act flirty." Allison reached out to hold Remy's hand in her own, idly stroking it with her fingers. A warm smile spread upon her lips, infecting Thirteen.

"You've been wanting to do that for a while now, haven't you?" Thirteen asked, softly enough so that House or Wilson couldn't hear.

"Oh yeah." Allison practically sighed in bliss, interlacing their fingers. Thirteen gave her hand a squeeze, enjoying the warmth it was giving off, almost unable to look away from their joined hands. Then she thought back to the plan and resisted the urge to scrape her throat.

"So I'll see you Friday, ten o'clock, at NRG?" She said, hoping it was loud enough for her boss to hear. She released the hand reluctantly, making to stand up.

"Yeah, see you then." Cameron replied, watching Thirteen make her way to the exit before going back to her salad.

**

* * *

**

Remy unlocked the door to Allison's apartment quietly, expecting the woman to be asleep this late at night. She kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket over a chair, making her way through the living room and into the dark bedroom stealthily. Instead of finding her woman in bed, she heard the shower stop running, followed by the sliding of the shower curtain and familiar dripping footsteps. She grinned, flattening herself against the wall next to the door that led to the adjourning bathroom. When Cameron exited the bathroom clad in only a towel, she reached for her waist, only to be rudely interrupted by her cell phone.

"Jesus!" Cameron jumped, turning around abruptly and breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it was Remy.

"Sorry." Thirteen said sheepishly, pulling out her phone and checking the caller id. "It's House." She sounded disappointed. "Oh! It's Friday isn't it?" She took the call without waiting for Cameron's affirmation.

"What?" She managed in her most bedridden voice. Allison smirked as she walked over. Hadley's eyes widened as she shook her head quickly from side to side and mouthed 'no.' But she had nowhere to go; she was trapped against the wall when the barely clothed woman stood mere inches away from her.

"_It was a set up_." House's accusing voice made itself known. Cameron had initially wanted to go for the lips, but decided that the brunette needed them for talking, so she made to lay open mouthed kissed along her jaw. Remy bit her lip to keep from groaning in frustration when Allison felt it necessary to let her hands roam too.

"What was?" She asked, distracted due to Cameron clipping off one of the famous suspenders.

"_I can only hope you're acting dumb because Cameron is giving you a once over._" Hadley bonked her head against the wall as the blonde started fiddling with one of her blouse's buttons. She vaguely remembered their plan.

"Or maybe I'm trying to get drunk." She countered lamely.

"_Why?_" Was the curt reply. Cameron was merciful enough to have undone the first few buttons only, but not enough to stop trailing kisses down her collarbone.

"Oh, I don't know, because I'm dying." The earned Allison's attention. She looked up worriedly at Remy, but the brunette just smiled reassuringly at her, tucking some stray blonde hairs behind her ear.

"_You're totally boinking her right now, aren't you?_" Her reassuring smile turned broad and amused. Cameron took this as a green light and continued her amorous attention on her girlfriend, only now opting for an hug, tucking her head under Remy's chin. The brunette slung her free arm around Allison.

"Good night House." She hung up and turned off her cell for good measure, then growled playfully as she lifted Cameron up, proceeding to throw her on the bed. The blonde yelped, laughing. Discarding her phone on the nightstand, she crept over to the blonde. Allison's giggling subsided as a smirking Remy loomed over her. "You're _so_ going to pay for that."

"I hoped so." She mirrored the smirk.

* * *

"What are you doing with Thirteen?"

"Huh?" Cameron looked up from a brow she was stitching and saw Chase watching her, arms folded over each other. "Now is not really a good time." The balding man whose brow she was stitching tried glancing around, but couldn't find the doctor standing behind him.

"So you admit you're dating her?"

"Her?" The man looked up at Cameron, suddenly interested, but not interested enough to actually move. Allison frowned down at the man and he suddenly found the wall worth his attention.

"Don't put words in my mouth." She said, trying to finish up quickly. "I'll be done in a minute." Chase waited dutifully for her, not speaking until the man was fully informed and gone.

"So you're seeing her?" He asked, a note of impatience in his voice.

Cameron looked around, spotting Cuddy a good distance away. "Let's talk somewhere private." He followed her into comaguy's room without so much as a complaint. As soon as Chase closed the door he looked at his ex girlfriend expectantly.

"I'm seeing her." She said, looking slightly worried, half expecting he would blow up in her face. Unbeknownst to her, she starting fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh." He said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "And here I thought House just had a case of wishful thinking." He laughed shortly. "So," he smiled, "how serious are you and what are you doing about House?" Cameron was too surprised to form a coherent answer.

"Uh, well, we, eh…" She stuttered before coming to her senses. "You're not in on a bet or spying for House, are you?"

"Pfff," he half spat, half laughed, "as if I would give him the pleasure. And I'm not about to bet on my ex girlfriend's love life, you know me better than that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just… House, y'know?"

"So, is she treating you right?" Chase asked seriously. "I heard she was somewhat of a ladies woman. If you want I can go all jealous ex boyfriend on her."

Cameron relaxed noticeably, laughing at his joke. Well, at least she hoped it was a joke. "No, no, it's nothing like that. She treats me like a princess." She smiled genuinely at the random memory of waking up with her in the morning. A smile crept up Chase's lips as well, seeing the blonde practically glow at the thought of Thirteen. He rested a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to the present.

"I'm glad for you."

"You're not mad?" She asked hopefully, giving him the matching big eyes.

"Why would I be? You're happy and it's not like we broke up because of her, did we?" He ended the sentence in a suspicious tone.

"Of course not, we both know why." The ground drew her attention for a moment as she remembered their brake up that had taken place because Chase wanted a drawer. Well, that hadn't been all of course, but now was not the moment to reminisce about that. She shook the memories off and looked at him with a broad smile adorning her face. "I'm so glad you feel this way though!"

"So, what are you going to do about House?" He asked, taking back his hand and shoving it into his pocket.

"We have this plan. Well, not exactly a plan, but it's worth a try." She began.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Thirteen asked, walking into Cuddy's office. Cuddy herself was seated behind her desk, in the process of signing some document, having motioned for her to come in with her free hand. The younger doctor made her way to stand in front of the desk, not so much nervous as curious. Finally Lisa Cuddy looked up, the familiar comforting smile in place.

"There's a rumor going around the hospital about you and Dr. Cameron." She started, folding her hands on top of the desk. Remy felt this coming miles away and it showed from her lack of reaction. Cuddy raised her brows, continuing. "And I see that you're not surprised."

"Yeah, well, you know House." She said matter-of-factly, wondering what Dr. Cuddy was getting at.

"I should tell you that you are not obligated to tell me anything-"

"They're true." She interrupted. "Probably all of them."

Cuddy frowned good-naturedly, "I do hope you two aren't experimenting around the hospital."

Hadley's eyes widened in surprise as she let out a short laugh, "no!" She ran a hand through her hair. "Wow, it's worse than I thought."

"Yeah, well, you know House." She said, imitating her earlier reply. "If you two are together, then I should only warn you on being discreet."

"That was all?" Thirteen asked as a silence fell upon them.

"Yes, actually, I was half expecting for this to become a lengthy discussion of some sorts."

"Okay," Thirteen agreed lamely, "we were and are being discreet though, it's just that House can be such a bloodhound sometimes."

"I think we all had our first hand experiences with him." She smiled. Thirteen nodded and turned around to leave. She stopped before opening the door however, and turned her head to make eye contact with Cuddy.

"Oh, don't let House know that you know though. As far as he's concerned we've only smiled at each other dubiously."

"You _smiled_ at each other?" She asked in mock surprise. "Any more of that and I might have to take some drastic measures."

"Yeah, I figured you'd think so." Thirteen replied, amused, leaving the office when nothing else had to be said.

* * *

"I'm home!" Remy called, closing the door behind her. Nobody replied, making her suspicious. She had her mind set on a quick search of the apartment, but it proved unnecessary when she stumbled into the blonde draped across the couch, sleeping. The days had been so hectic and busy, mainly because of the patients, but also because of their plan. House had kept quiet about their relationship these last few days, probably having opted for a different approach to get the information. Still those scrutinizing eyes were there, watching their every move.

She crouched down next to the couch, hoping Cameron would wake up on her own through her insistent gaze. This failing, she nudged her awake gently.

"Hm? Wha?" She mumbled, looking around confused before seeing Remy and focusing.

"Did you get everyone today?" Thirteen asked. Allison blinked a few times, thinking.

"Yeah, I did."

"Step three?"

"My favorite." She said, pulling in Remy by the collar for a kiss. Hadley smiled into it.

"Let's get you to bed, you look like crap."

"Charmer." Allison laughed.

**[I almost feel bad for fading out when it gets good xD]**


	4. He strikes back

**[Some OOCness up ahead. And thank you for the reviews! It's like gasoline for a car; awesome gasoline that is. Keeps me going xD]**

"Where's Thirtyone?" House asked, limping into the diagnostics office, patient folder in hand. Kutner shrugged and Taub gave him a clueless look. Foreman was reading a magazine. Without another word House reached for the phone and hit a speed dial, pressing the phone to his ear with an exaggerated look of pensiveness on his face.

"Hello, I have a patient here requesting Dr. Cameron." He stated in a sickly sweet voice. "That's alright, I'll wait."

Kutner turned to Taub with a questioning look and now it was his turn to shrug at House's antics. A few moments later House's voice broke the silence again.

"Oh, she's not in yet? My, how peculiar." A mad grin made it's way onto his lips. Looks of understanding crossed Kutner's and Taub's faces. "No, that's not necessary, have a _great_ day now." And with that he hung up.

At that moment the door opened and Thirteen walked in, blowing some cold air onto the steaming cup of store bought coffee. When she met House's displeased eyes, she stood rooted to the spot, her suspicion sense starting to tingle as Kutner and Taub each gave their own slightly off look.

"What?"

"Damn." House said, the corners of his lips turning down into a frown before he turned enthusiastic and reached for his marker. "Well ducklings, we have a winner today."

* * *

"Sickening, isn't it?" House came to stand next to a surprised Chase who was watching the interactions between his ex and Thirteen from a distance. Nurses and doctors walked or rushed past them. As luck would have it, they were standing strategically behind a plant. Cameron laughed at something Thirteen had said, briefly touching her elbow in the process. "Flirting so blatantly with each other."

"They're girls, they are allowed to." Chase said, walking up to a nurse behind the reception desk, asking for a patient's chart. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Not according to Thirteen's spicy little details." House raised his brows in exaggerated innocence. Chase sighed and faced the other doctor properly.

"You want me to believe that Thirteen's spreading rumors about their supposed sex life?"

"Oh, _I_ don't care what you believe, it's not my innocence on the line." House said, sounding that more serious. This was all it took for Chase to start doubting Thirteen's intentions. Cameron was always more than willing to believe in people's good side, perhaps too willing. When Chase spared a glance at the pair again Dr. Hadley was eying them suspiciously, subtly placing her hand in the small of Cameron's back.

House started walking in the opposite direction of them, earning Chase's attention. The limping doctor quickly mouthed a "territorial" towards the Australian doctor before disappearing around the corner.

Chase tightened the hold on his chart slightly as he made eye contact with the woman that was touching Cameron in such a intimate way. As Cameron made to turn around he walked away briskly, going the same way House had.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked, searching for what caught Remy's attention. When she couldn't find anything she turned back to the brunette, catching her eyes.

"It was probably nothing." She reassured, forcing a smile, not really believing what she was saying.

* * *

"Foreman." Chase had finally found his ex coworker in the lab, running whatever test was necessary with Taub. He walked over to stand across the table from him. Taub looked up briefly.

"Chase." He greeted back as he looked up from his work, surprised at the man's presence.

"Do you know anything of Thirteen and Cameron's relationship?" He cut right to the point, resting his hands on the table, leaning forward slightly. Foreman looked visibly taken aback.

"Uh, yeah." He hesitated, wondering if he knew about the plan. "Thirteen came to me just a few days ago to tell me everything." Chase straightened his back in shock; House was right, she was spreading rumors.

"And you're okay with it?" He referred to the idea that Thirteen might have shared too much details rather than the nature of their relationship. The confusion apparent in Chase's voice confused Foreman as well. The Australian doctor had never seemed like a narrow-minded person to him.

"I know you might have some problems with it, being her ex and all," he never got any further than that, Chase turning to Taub to cut off his little speech.

"And you, do you know about the details?" He demanded. Taub looked up, having listened to the entire conversation.

"You mean about their Friday nights?" He asked, thinking back to the moment when Kutner told him that Thirteen had joked about their Friday nights being wild. Nothing else fitted the description of 'the details.'

Chase's face contorted into a combination of a grimace and a frown before he walked away. "I can't believe it." He muttered to himself, disgusted, when he was out of earshot.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Taub wondered. Foreman shrugged.

"He'll come to his senses eventually."

* * *

In their lunch break Thirteen headed for the doctor's lounge, having promised to meet Allison there. On her way there she was met rather harshly with a shoulder. She stumbled into the wall and when she had regained her footing she turned to scold whoever practically forced her to the ground. If it had been a regular accidental touch of the shoulders she would've probably mumbled a sorry and moved on, but this was definitely not an accidental brush. Especially since the hallway was empty.

"Watch where you're going!" She half shouted, coming face to face with Chase.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I invade your _territory_?" Needless to say, she was taken aback by the hostility in his voice. Just last night Cameron had told her how well he had taken their relationship.

"Excuse me?" She asked, confusion apparent through her expression.

"I heard you liked to talk about your conquests." He began, taking a step forwards to invade the doctor's personal space, face scrunching slightly in anger. "Why don't you share with me? Hm?"

"What are you talking about?" She took a step back on instinct. Of course she had a hunch to what he was hinting, but that was such nonsense she almost immediately brushed it off as wrong interpretation.

"Don't be shy, I've been there. I'm her ex, we should have _loads_ to talk about." So it was about Cameron after all. He took another step forwards, but this time she met his provocation with a step of her own. She felt a spark of anger light in the pit of her stomach at the implication that she would use Cameron for something as trivial as bragging.

"Are you jealous?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. That wasn't what she had originally wanted to ask, but the agitation she felt made her irrational and her skin tingle. She didn't give him the chance to respond and continued, "angry that your girl is better off with me, a scrawny woman? Makes you wonder, doesn't it? Are you man enough to compete with a woman? She certainly seems happier, but maybe that's just _everyone_'s opinion and you know how unreliable _everyone_ is." She was surprised at her own words, but didn't let it show, too caught up in the moment.

Chase had been annoyed at the mere presence of the womanizer and it had slowly escalated from there. But as soon as she claimed that Cameron was better off with her, a regular slut, than with him, a man who could respect his girlfriend, he snapped.

Thirteen stumbled backwards with the force he had hit her. Chase backed away then, almost immediately regretting what he had done. Yet it had felt very satisfying to wipe that confident smirk off her face.

Unbeknownst to the fighting doctors, the commotion had drawn the attention of a few nurses who proceeded to make the head of the hospital aware of what was happening.

Thirteen tasted copper and the couple of blotches of blood on her fingertips when she touched her lip confirmed her suspicions. Her eyes raised nonchalantly to meet Chase's.

"Oh yeah, that was real mature. Then again, you know all about maturity, don't you? It's not like you go around accusing and insulting people without reason." She taunted, knowing that she couldn't go all out into a fist fight with him without losing sorely.

Chase's insides started to boil with anger and Thirteen braced herself for impact, but before he could throw another punch a voice interrupted him.

"Robert!" He dropped his hand instantly when he saw a shocked Cameron standing a good distance behind Thirteen. This was immediately followed by another voice.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Remy recognized it as Cuddy's voice and surely enough, there she was, running to stand between them.

Chase couldn't bring himself to justify his actions without sullying Cameron's name, so he stood there, shooting daggers at Thirteen.

Hadley looked at Cuddy, partially relieved, mostly still angry with Chase's immature behavior. She wanted to explain what had happened to clear up this ridiculous situation, but there were an awful lot of people she didn't know standing about, gaping at them in curiosity.

Cuddy seemed to pick up on this. "Dr. Hadley, let that get looked at and then meet me in my office. Dr. Chase, come with me." When Chase didn't seem to undertake any action she added a menacing, "_now_." He reluctantly followed while the head of the hospital started shooing away the few nurses that had gathered.

Thirteen was so engrossed with the situation that she hadn't noticed Cameron walking over until a hand touched her jaw, turning it to her. She met with worried blue eyes studying her cut. Her eyes soon flickered to make eye contact.

"What happened?"

"Chase's fist happened." She commented dryly, letting herself be soothed by the other woman's touches. Cameron rolled her eyes at her remark.

"Open your mouth." Thirteen complied and Allison studied the inside of her busted lip, brushing her thumb over said lip lingeringly. Remy caught the lost look she was giving her, realizing that the hallway wasn't the right place for such a display of affection.

"Does it look bad?" She interrupted the blonde's wandering thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, no, it should be fine. Luckily for you, Chase doesn't do kickboxing." The smile she gave her didn't quite reach her eyes. Thirteen looked around, finding the hallway suddenly too crowded even though the mass had dispersed, and pulled Cameron to a more secluded place by the hand; an empty patient's room. As soon as the door closed she turned to face the woman and started talking.

"He thought you were another notch on my bedpost."

"But that's impossible!" Allison exclaimed, perhaps too quickly. Remy raised her eyebrows, her jaw hanging slightly loose.

"Well, uh, thank you for the confidence," she started awkwardly.

"No, I mean, I spoke to him and told him explicitly that I wasn't just a notch." The blonde clarified. Upon seeing the slightly disappointed look on Thirteen's face, she continued, "not that I don't trust you, I do. It's just strange that he would suddenly change his mind about you; as if our talk didn't even happen."

"Or as if someone told him otherwise." Thirteen looked thoughtfully off to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw House talk to him today, he didn't look too pleased afterwards." Remy looked up again, meeting stormy eyes.

"That bastard!" Cameron cursed. "I swear I'm going to- to- ugh!" The brunette smiled at the blonde's inability to produce a threat, wincing slightly at the stinging caused by the cut. Allison noticed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she paused as Cameron took on her previous position to take another look at the cut, hands on her cheeks, "I should probably meet with Cuddy and your ex boyfriend from hell though." She tried to move away from the other woman to prevent any amorous feelings from washing over her, but was held back by the blonde's words.

"Hold on." She said quickly, standing on her tiptoes to press a little kiss on the cut. She smiled widely at the dumbfounded expression on Thirteen's face. "To take off the edge." With a wink she turned around and left the room, leaving Remy behind to do some breathing exercises.

"Taub in hot pants, Taub in hot pants…" she chanted, successfully pulling herself together and heading down to Cuddy's office.

* * *

Thirteen exited Cuddy's office, ghosting her fingers over her stinging lower lip. She had gotten away with a day long suspension 'to cool down and think about things' as the head of the hospital had put it. Chase was gone before she arrived, but Cuddy let her slip that he was much worse off. They hadn't gotten into the details about what happened between him and herself, but it seemed as though the dean knew the gist of it and would get around to talk about it when they didn't resolve their problems on their own.

"What happened?" When Thirteen looked up she saw a reluctant serious House standing nearby.

"Don't you have something better to do?" She asked agitatedly, starting to walk towards the lockers. House followed.

"Did Chase do that to you?" His voice was empty of all ridicule and held a slight hint of worry. Because of that she hesitated before answering with another question, and instead answered truthfully.

"Yes, somehow he got it into his thick head that I was playing Dr. Cameron. Where he got that idea from will forever remain a mystery." She told him in a emotionless and hard voice.

"You're not seeing her, are you?" The question was so sudden and so out of character, it made her stop walking off madly and gape at the man. Was he giving up his suspicions? Was he convinced that they weren't together? Was this another one of his devious plans? That last thought seemed the most likely to Remy, so she just shook her head, disappointed in House yet again, before heading for the lockers.

House followed her with his eyes, face twitching into a smile, and limped away when she was no longer in sight.


	5. The Nile isn't just a river

Remy was sitting comfortably on her couch with a beer in reach, watching one of the Resident Evil movies, when a particular nasty scene with blood hounds was interrupted by the doorbell. She spared a glance at her watch, noting how it was nowhere near Allison's time to get off work, and hesitated about opening the door. If it was House trying to pull her back into the hospital she was so going to kick his ass.

She stood up, made her way over to the door and lay her hand on the doorknob. It was his fault she was here in the first place. She opened the door with her kick ass mentality in place, only to have it falter when she saw Chase standing in her doorway. The door didn't close fast enough as his foot was able to stop it from closing.

"Wait! I just want to talk!" He pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you." She glared at the door, giving up on pushing it closed, but not opening it for him.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, I shouldn't have done that, but I was…" He trailed off, leaving enough time for Thirteen to fill in the blank.

"Jealous? Misinformed? Out of your mind?" She deadpanned. A wry laugh met her reply.

"Yeah, I guess a bit of all those things." He removed his foot. "I just want to make sure Allison is in good hands."

"Fine." She relented reluctantly, opening the door fully for him to come in. "But knock me another and you'll be sorry."

"I'll bet." He said laughingly, but wiped away his smile when he saw her serious look. The Australian doctor entered her living room, seeing how an unfortunate extra came to a bloody demise on TV. Hadley closed the door, following Chase into the living room and seating herself on the couch once again.

"Shoot." She indicated for him to begin talking.

Before he began something caught his eye, "is that Cameron's shirt?" Remy followed his gaze, spotting the beige sweater she had thrown over the couch on a rather passionate night. She opted to not answer his question and instead raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, 'does it matter?' He shrugged off his thoughts and went back on topic.

"House told me-"

"You listened to House?!" The usually calm and composed doctor practically shouted. Chase flinched.

"Yeah, I realize that was incredibly stupid, but you didn't have the most reliable reputation and perhaps I wanted to believe what he said." He rationalized, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. "Also, there might have been the fact that I misunderstood Foreman and Taub on the subject." He folded his arms, trying to look as if he wasn't intimidated by the exceptionally neutral looks Thirteen was shooting him.

"You still love her." She stated matter-of-factly. He frowned at the comment. "I wouldn't go berserk on my ex girl's new lover if I didn't still have feelings her."

"I'm just worried for her." He explained.

"Why?"

"You can't offer her any stability."

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it to be true, but the Nile was a very popular place these days.

"You're dying," she looked at the ground, unable to fight off the frown that was making it's way onto her brow, "and I don't want her to go through another terminally ill husband. It might ruin her."

"So you're saying I have to sacrifice my happiness for hers?" As she said this, she looked Chase in the eye. He felt the full force of her displeasure through her insistent glare. Before he could manage to say something she managed a weak, "get out." She turned away briefly, a glimpse of despair flitting across her features. "Get out!" She yelled, angry tears threatening to fall.

He stepped back as he unfolded his arms, an unreadable look on his face, and left wordlessly.

Remy pursed her lips unconsciously, trying to keep her tears at bay until she heard the door close. She watched the ground for another moment before ignoring her beer all together and heading for her long forgotten bottle of vodka at the back of a cabinet in the kitchen.

Tears eventually did fall as the liquid burned down her throat, stinging her lip that had not healed properly yet. She slammed the bottle down on the counter, staring into thin air. The strange thing was that Allison knew about her Huntington's, but they had never really talked about it. To her it seemed like they had come to a silent agreement that it didn't matter. Now, however, that was nowhere near enough as the truth of Chase's words hit her.

* * *

When Cameron entered Remy's apartment she found it to be empty. She wasn't worried however, thinking she had probably gone out for an errand of some sorts. When she came across the half full bottle of beer she just rolled her eyes briefly in amusement, thinking about how Thirteen could litter like that sometimes. She took the bottle, noting how it had become lukewarm, and made her way to the kitchen to throw it away. As she entered the kitchen an empty bottle of vodka drew her attention, taunting her.

Allison couldn't remember the last time Thirteen had drunken something so heavy as vodka. She didn't even know she liked it. Of course she had noticed the opened bottle on an occasion or two, but it struck her as something everybody had; a bottle of strong liquor for a recipe or a hard day at work. Now seeing the bottle standing on the counter, combined with the events of today, she began to worry.

Unconsciously she began to pace through the kitchen, the forgotten bottle still in hand. Remy had seemed fine at the hospital. Better than fine even; she was in a playful mood. Or was that her own behavior being reflected upon the brunette? Perhaps Chase had said something, something that struck home without her noticing. For all she knew he had made her doubt the love she felt for her.

"Oh God." She whispered to herself. A cold shiver ran down her spine. That had to be it; Chase had said something to her-

A sound came from the front door, stopping Allison mid thought and mid step. She listened more intently, hoping, perhaps fearing, that it was Remy. No more sounds followed and Cameron took notice of the beer in her hand. The image of a laughing Thirteen sipping her beer came to mind, making the corners of her lips twitch upwards. It felt like a brief reality check. Here she was, drawing horrible conclusions from an empty bottle of vodka. It was silly; Remy was fine. She would probably laugh at her if she told her how worried she was.

Allison seated herself at the island in the kitchen, putting the beer down nearby, taking a few calming breaths. Before she could take her second breath the sound at the front door returned, followed by the door opening and closing, accompanied by footsteps. Cameron almost jumped up when she saw her lover enter the kitchen with a paper bag full of groceries in her arms.

Thirteen stood still at the entrance of the kitchen.

"You're… here." The brunette stated, confused. It seemed as if she was about to back away, out of the kitchen, but Allison just smiled.

"Of course I'm here silly," she got up and made her way over to Remy, who looked like she was doubting something, "I wanted to make sure you were alright." Thirteen's eyebrow's dipped in something akin to suspicion. Allison's smile faltered slightly. "You know, after today, with Chase's fist happening."

"Oh," she said softly, almost surprised, then, "oh! Right, of course." Without explaining her reaction she walked past the blonde and started to unpack things at the counter. Allison frowned, tilting her head slightly, wondering what the hell that just was. She turned around with the intention of helping the other, but Remy would have none of it, taking the items from her and storing them without so much as a word.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Cameron asked, leaning against the counter and trying to make eye contact. Remy stared at the marble for a moment before turning to the other woman, making the mistake of meeting her worried eyes. Something pulled at her heart. The brunette exhaled shakily. She didn't want to lose her, she wanted her to stay and make her feel as welcome, warm, and wanted as she had been for the last few months. She didn't want to be miserable in her already shortened life.

Without really realizing what she was doing, she reached out for Allison's cheek with one hand, her lips soon following to be pressed in a tender kiss.

It took a moment for Cameron to register what had happened, but she complied as soon as their lips met, sinking into the embrace Thirteen was slowly pulling her into. All of her lover's actions struck her as strange, yes, but as long as they were in this position, loving each other, it couldn't be so bad. After a moment of enjoying the feel of each other, Allison felt the need to back away and confront Remy about something.

"Have you been drinking?" She frowned slightly at the taste that had been left in her mouth. Remy ignored the question all together, going in for another kiss, hopelessly seeking for the acceptance and love she was suddenly aching for.

Allison once again forgot about her worries and instead let herself be led into the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Cameron woke up with an earsplitting grin, distantly wondering if she would be able to walk straight today. Hah, straight. She rolled onto her back to stretch the stiffness from her limbs, still not having opened her eyes due to the light suddenly shining in her face from the other side of the room. When she did she came face to face with a fully clothed and smiling Thirteen sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well good morning Dr. Hadley." Her smile couldn't have gotten any bigger as she settled back under the sheets.

"Allison." Came the grave reply. Only now did she notice that Remy had been smiling sadly; the smile had been replaced with a frown when her name spilled from her lips. Her giddy grin fell immediately.

"What's wrong?" She started sitting up, taking the sheet with her.

"I," Thirteen hesitated, "I just want to talk to you." Cameron had heard Thirteen being vulnerable before, but this was worse than anything she had encountered.

"About what?" She continued worriedly, taking the other's hand on instinct. "Did something happen?"

"It's just," she paused, wondering how she was ever going to be able to do this properly, "doesn't it bother you?" _Because it bothers me_.

"Doesn't what bother me?" Allison wondered. Honest to god, there was nothing this morning that was even slightly negative. Well, perhaps the sunlight, but if she was getting emotional over the lighting then she would seriously start to doubt Thirteen's sanity.

"Me," she blurted out, earning her a surprised look, "doesn't it bother you that I," her breath hitched, "that I have an expiration date?"

"What are you- oh." Allison was caught off guard and unable to come up with a decent answer on such a short notice. Especially when it came to such a heavy and serious subject.

Remy looked desperately at the blonde for any reassurance, her thoughts running wild. She was going to break her heart. If not now, then certainly later when she was going to deteriorate. It was going to hurt that much more if she let herself grow on Allison. It was going to be heartbreaking to see the other woman wasting her time on her.

Thirteen stood up, being carried away with the agonizing passion that was coursing through her, every single fiber of her body on fire, her heart pounding in her throat. She noticed the disappointment adding to the blonde's list of emotions when she pulled back her hand. Allison's eyebrows raised in something akin to realization.

"Remy, please don't-" Allison pleaded, but the brunette wouldn't let her finish.

"I don't love you." Cameron's eyes widened as she met with Hadley's glistering blue ones. She had said it with such conviction that the blonde didn't notice how Remy's voice turned feeble during the next few sentences.

"I want you out of my life. I- I've never loved you, I was only using you to forget my Huntington's." She walked to the bedroom door briskly, turning her back on Allison in the progress. "I'm getting sick of you, I don't want to see you again." She finished, trying to sound bitter and surprisingly enough managing to do so. Before Cameron could get any words in, if she was even capable to, she practically ran from her apartment as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes with her sleeve, adamant about not letting it get to her and failing horribly.

Allison looked down at the cheerfully lit sheets, thunderstruck, noticing the tears dropping on the white material, but not quite registering that they were her own. The only thing she heard were the loud echoes of Remy's last words in her mind.

In her numbed state it took a while for her to notice that the alarm clock had gone off and she reached for it feebly, pulling out the plug. At six in the morning her heart had been broken by the woman she loved.

**[Another chapter, another subtly placed fade out that probably frustrates half of the people reading this. Maybe next time I won't chicken out xD Oh, there's a mistake in this chapter, storywise. But I didn't even notice it until I mentioned the fade out so I'll let it slip.]**


	6. Grass can be brown

**[There was a review that I wanted to comment on, but couldn't. All I wanted to say was: Don't I know it! :P]**

"Thirteen's late." Kutner stated, looking at his watch. Taub nodded.

"It's not like her." He responded, before looking at House for guidance. House frowned, seemed to contemplate something for a bit, and then left abruptly. Kutner and Taub shared a look before running after House.

* * *

"She hasn't called in sick and isn't at the ER." Taub said, following House through the hallway.

"She's not with a patient or in the restrooms either." Kutner added.

"You looked in the restrooms?" Taub asked incredulously. Kutner shrugged.

"Of course she's not in the hospital." House snapped, more out of annoyance at their stupidity than anything else. "Not if she has any amount of common sense and doesn't want to be found." Suddenly he stood still, realizing something. "Was Cameron at the ER?"

Taub raised his eyebrows, indicating that he hadn't looked for her and silently asking why that was relevant.

"Duh," House started mockingly, "if they went on a romantic getaway they'd both be missing."

"But they were never together." Kutner interjected. House frowned at this. Taub tried not to look surprised.

"How do you know?"

"She told me." He answered immediately.

"Who?" He asked just as quickly.

"Thirteen."

"When?"

"A few days ago, during lunch." When he received a skeptical look from House he continued, "I asked."

"Get out your notebook." House ordered.

"I don't have a-"

"Just write this down." He interrupted. Kutner got out a pen and when he couldn't find any paper he opted for writing on the inside of his hand. "People," he paused while Kutner wrote it down, "always lie."

Taub rolled his eyes as House started heading for the ER, leaving an offended Kutner behind. He soon followed.

* * *

"Cameron!" House exclaimed, leaning on the counter and looking straight at the nurse behind it. Kutner and Taub stood not too far away, feeling rather useless but curious nonetheless.

"I'm not-" The nurse started, but was hastily cut off.

"I'm looking for Dr. Cameron! God, good help these days." He mumbled, looking around, ignoring the glare that was directed at him by the nurse.

"She called in sick." She informed them after having gone through a paper or two. "Just a few minutes ago." She added.

"How did she sound?" House demanded. The nurse looked at him strangely before answering.

"I don't know, sick? She sounded like she had a massive cold, she even blew her nose once." Without further ado he turned around and headed for his office to get his coat.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" Cuddy interrupted House's escape. Kutner and Taub were nowhere to be seen.

"Cabbage." He answered matter-of-factly, turning to face the woman.

"Cabbage." Cuddy repeated, folding her arms, wanting explanation.

"Yes, I thought you could use a magically sprouted baby, but now the surprise is ruined." He gasped animatedly.

"Is it important?" She ignored his comment, but knew he would sneak off anyway if she tried to keep him here. If Foreman had been around she'd have told him to keep an eye on him. And by that she meant to keep him in the hospital.

"Life or death." He answered immediately. Cuddy paused for a moment, making House wait on purpose.

"Fine, but if you miss any clinic duty, more hours are going to sprout magically."

House let out a dramatic breath. "You're the best." The sarcasm was practically dripping off the comment.

* * *

After knocking on Cameron's door for the past few minutes, yelling that he knew she was in there and even having entered her place House gave up. She obviously wasn't there. He stared into nothingness for a while, jumping from one conclusion to another. After settling on a plan of action, he headed for Thirteen's residence.

* * *

"I know you're in there!" He yelled, banging on the door again. When finally the door opened House took a dramatic step back; there stood Cameron, tear streaked face, puffy red eyes, donning a bathrobe and a very angry glare. "My God woman! Put your mask back on!"

"What do you want House?" She asked, not at all amused, which read off her face easily.

"Oh, you know, world peace, tons of money-" Cameron's frown deepened and she made to close the door, but House quickly slapped his free hand to the door, keeping it open.

"I'm not in the mood for your games." She stated, the anger losing it's edge due to the sorrow seeping through. "So if you can't be serious, leave."

"She broke up with you." House deduced. Cameron took a deep breath, feeling fresh tears well up as she turned around and went to her spot on the couch. He closed the door and followed her into the living room, watching for a moment how she was trying to pick up the pieces of her heart. "Why did she do it?"

"She," she paused, choosing her words, "we just don't have a future together."

"I don't see the problem." House stated lamely. Allison let out a humorless laugh.

"She does." She kept her eyes on her hands.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Three months." She whispered, still looking down. House's eyebrows shot up in a comical look of surprise, mouthing 'three months?!' to himself. His expression turned exasperated.

"Well, obviously she's being stupid. Chase must've knocked the sense right out of her." Cameron wasn't even surprised he knew about the incident. When no reply came he continued, "three months is like," he paused, pretending to count, "a lifetime compared to all the other relationships Thirteen has ever had."

"Yeah, well, apparently I was convenient enough to keep around." She said solemnly, finally looking up to glimpse at House, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh puh-lease." He became frustrated at Cameron's obvious stupidity. Well, obvious to him anyway. "Even you don't believe that. Do you honestly want me to go through all the things she did that prove that she _does _love you? 'Cause I don't have all day."

She made an attempt to contradict his statement, which he gladly interrupted. "The fact that she broke up with you because of her Huntington's alone proves she loves you."

"She broke up with me because of her Huntington's?" She looked up, bewildered. House practically fell over in astonishment, having just heard the 'no future together' implication from the doctor herself. He would have jabbed about how he would've started a bet on how long it took for Thirteen to end their relationship because of her Huntington's and how blatantly obvious it was if it wasn't for Cameron thinking out loud.

"She broke up with me because of her Huntington's." She repeated to herself, everything falling into place. She had forgotten about how Remy started the conversation with her expiration date, simply because she was so thrown by the awful brake up speech that followed.

"The sky is blue, grass is green and snow is white."

"What?" Cameron shot him a strange look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were stating the obvious." Allison shook her head, ignoring his comment as she thought it over again shortly.

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm a brilliant world renowned doctor, I know stuff." Cameron rolled her eyes at his ego. She stood up with the intent of showing him the door.

"What are you doing?" House asked, frowning.

"I," she stammered, initially not understanding what he meant, "I was going to wait for her to come home." House pretended to look taken aback.

"After all that drama she'll still be an unreliable, emotional wreck. If I was a recently dumped lesbian I'd let her have a little taste of loneliness before making up." He stated half-serious, before adding a perverse smile and a, "If you know what I mean." She hugged him out of nowhere, leaving an awkward House to stand with his arms resting at his sides as he inspected the wall.

"Thanks." She whispered before backing away, smiling slightly. "Now leave."

"Anything for the gay community." He said with a glint in his eyes. "You owe me at least a make out session with Thirteen. Front row seats."

"Don't push it." She said, walking him to the door. They stood there for a moment before House made a strange motion with his hand.

"Gay on!" He mocked and left. A smile appeared on Cameron's face as she leaned against the closed door; new found courage strengthening her resolve.

* * *

The next day Thirteen still wasn't present, but Cameron had miraculously recovered from her 'massive cold.' She was working at the ER yet again. Though she felt incredibly hurt by her other half, House's little 'pep talk' had helped enough for her to stop breaking down every five minutes, enabling her to help the sick and needy.

During lunch she sat at the window, staring out said window rather than eating the things she was vaguely aware of having bought. She couldn't help but think about a certain brunette doctor, but knowing that this wasn't the place for self-pity she opted on thinking about the cases she was currently working on. She tried to anyway. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice when a certain wavy haired blonde came to sit at the same table.

"How are you?" Came the tentative question. Allison turned towards the person who interrupted her thoughts, not surprised at the question or the presence. She frowned at Chase, associating him with the cause of her and Remy's temporary brake up. It _was_ temporary, it had to be.

"What do you think?" Her voice was strangely emotionless.

"I think Dr. Hadley did something stupid." He answered honestly. Granted, it was his intention to brake them up because of the terminally ill woman, but he never wanted Cameron to be as miserable as she obviously was now. If he knew how serious they were, he would have never interfered. Or perhaps, he reasoned, it was better that he had interfered. Because their relationship would only grow stronger, or crumble, after this ordeal.

"Just like another doctor I know." She mumbled, looking out the window again. She was emotionally too exhausted to beat him up verbally.

"I'm not sorry." Cameron closed her eyes, covering them with her hand, elbow resting on the table. She sighed heavily, willing away the Australian doctor. "Apparently you two hadn't worked through the issue yet. If you waited any longer it could've become disastrous." He reached out for Allison's unoccupied hand, gently squeezing it. "You need a firm foundation."

At this she looked up, surprised. "That didn't give you the right to just waltz into her life and tell her what to do!" She replied in a violent whisper, pulling her hand from his, proceeding to take her tray and walk away.

He watched her leave, a contemplative frown working it's way onto his features, wondering how much Hadley had told her or if she was just that intuitive.


	7. Because of the rightful lapse

Cameron walked into the diagnostic office the next day, afraid to meet Thirteen there, but to some degree pleasantly surprised when she was only met with House, Kutner, Foreman and Taub.

"It's time." House said dramatically.

"What," the question was never allowed to finish.

"If Thirteen doesn't show up tomorrow she's fired." He stated plainly.

"Fine." She exited the room. Allison didn't like the idea of being bullied into getting Remy back or doing it before she had a chance to realize what she was missing, but damnit, she wanted her back too.

Back at the office Kutner tried following Cameron through the glass door with his eyes, turning back to House with curiosity written all over his face. "What was that all about?"

"Are you just that ignorant or plain stupid?" House countered.

* * *

Allison stared at the wooden door, knowing that she had the key to open it, but not even daring to knock on it. She still felt emotionally worn out, but the idea that this might turn out well gave her a temporary boost. She knocked.

No answer.

She knocked a little more insistently and this time it was opened by an unruly blonde, dressed in Remy's bathrobe. Cameron's mind jumped to conclusions. Of all the things she had expected, being met with one of Thirteen's one night stands was not one of them.

"We're not interested or she doesn't want to see you right now." She grumbled, closing the door in Allison's baffled face. Cameron double-checked the house number before shaking off the surprise. Was she ready for this emotional load? Was she ready to confront Remy about her-

Allison shook her head, closing her eyes to keep the sudden tears from falling. She wasn't equipped for this. Right now it felt like she was only equipped for crawling under a rock and disappearing. She fell with her back against the wall next to the door, sliding down gradually until she sat, raising her knees to her chin. Maybe she'd have enough energy to leave angrily after a moment of recuperation.

An undefined amount of time later the door opened, waking Allison from whatever mental state she had sunken into. The blonde, now fully clothed, exited the apartment angrily, heading for the stairs without so much as sparing a glance at her.

"Don't you dare think I care!" Thirteen stepped out of the apartment, back facing Cameron, as she yelled after the blonde. She sounded frustrated beyond belief.

"Fuck you!" Came the distant reply.

"Been there, not impressed!" She shouted, finally turning around to go back into her apartment, only to freeze on the spot as she saw a withering Allison sitting next to her door. Immediately she regretted what she had yelled after what's-her-face, together with drinking too much last night (or was it morning?) and looking like crap right now. For a moment she wished she had covered up the dark circles under her eyes.

The scowl Remy wore was nothing like Cameron had ever come across, then again, she never ticked the brunette off to a breaking point. She cringed slightly at the sight, but was secretly overjoyed that she had kicked the whore out in such a matter. Then she cringed again mentally at the thought of the nameless blonde being an actual whore.

Being faced with Thirteen, now looking like she was a deer caught in the headlights, triggered all the speeches she had prepared, jumbling together into one big pile of words so nothing came out.

"I'm sorry." Remy finally broke the silence, looking away ashamed. What she was sorry for she didn't really know, and with that thought she realized that she had nothing to apologize for. She frowned and entered her apartment again with the intent of locking out both blondes.

"Wait!" Cameron scrambled to get up. For a reason blatantly known to Thirteen, she kept the door open. The blonde rested her hand against the doorframe, looking at Remy desperately. To the brunette it felt like she was clenching her heart with just that simple look.

"You're wasting your time here." She forced out. Finally Cameron noticed the way it pained Remy to say it. Before she had been too shaken by the meaning of the words to realize that Thirteen was lying through her teeth to protect her. Overwhelmed by confidence and love, she started speaking.

"You idiot!" She huffed, wiping away at her tears roughly with her sleeve. "I only want you!"

Remy straightened her back, taken aback by her exclamation, thoughts of self mutilation momentarily forgotten.

"I won't be able to replace you, and as much as you like to believe that I'll find happiness with somebody else who'll live longer than I do, _I don't want to_." She stepped forwards, grasping the brunette's t-shirt at the waist until her knuckles turned white. This time the brunette couldn't find the words to interrupt what the other had to say, instead standing there like an idiot, briefly flickering her eyes down to the hand at her shirt.

"There won't be another Remy to fall in love with. There won't be another Remy to wake up to. There won't be," she trailed off as she watched Thirteen close her eyes in something akin to agony, "there won't be another shot at _us_. Don't you get it? _I love you_. I don't care for how long I'll be able to, as long as there's you."

"I," she choked up, opening her eyes again. "Even after… ?" She made a vague gesture towards the still open door, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll chew you out for that another time." Cameron smiled through her frustrated tears, and that was the last straw. Immeasurably happy that she wasn't going to be lonely in her miserable short life, Remy pulled Allison into a hug, clinging to her desperately as the tears finally came. Allison was only too glad to reciprocate.

"I love you, I love you too." She whispered into her hair, voice oddly even. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Another day, another patient saved!" House exclaimed at the literal end of the day. Kutner looked like he was about ready to fall asleep, eyes closed and head thrown back, and Taub much the same save for the position and an added empty coffee mug.

"I can't feel my legs anymore." Kutner whined when Taub got up to go home. He ignored him, going straight for the exit.

"You'll have Camteen to thank for that." House said joyfully, also heading for the door.

"Camteen?" Kutner asked, suddenly looking that much more awake.

Everyone had already left.

His eyes suddenly widened in apprehension as he slapped his forehead.

* * *

After having taken a thorough shower without Allison, because she did promise to chew her out about what's-her-face and it just so happened she wanted to in this particular form, Remy now lay curled up comfortably in her arms on the couch. Her legs strewn over Cameron's lap.

"I don't deserve you." Remy mumbled into Cameron's throat, tightening the embrace slightly.

"No. No, you don't." Cameron's tone was amused.

"You're amazing." Thirteen continued. Allison could feel the smile against her skin and in return she pressed a brief kiss to the other woman's hair.

"Yeah, I am."

"Chase and House are bastards." Cameron laughed at this, but otherwise remained silent. Remy pulled back to look at Allison, their noses almost touching. "You don't agree?"

"House's always a bastard who happens to be right. Chase just had a rare lapse of rightful bastardness."

"Fine." Thirteen agreed reluctantly with a roll of her eyes, slowly inching forwards to capture those lips with her own. A finger halted her from making any progress as Cameron backed away to look at the brunette properly, smiling slightly at the disgruntled expression the other wore. "You're going to make the next few weeks hell for me, aren't you?" She spoke against her finger.

"Oh yeah." Cameron immediately responded, her smile widening.

"Suits me right." She murmured, studying those blue eyes.

Allison hummed in agreement, dropping her hand, "maybe I should go."

"You should?" Remy practically pouted, earning her a laugh. The blonde patted her legs, indicating for the other to remove them, but Thirteen wouldn't budge. Instead she started to wonder if she should playfully negotiate for a kiss, but she greatly doubted if she should after being rejected for her earlier one.

"What is it?" Cameron's smile was still in place.

"I want to kiss you." She told her matter-of-factly, this time not leaning into her personal space but onto the back of the couch instead. Cameron furrowed her brows upwards in a look of apprehension.

"Exactly the reason why I should go."

"This is excruciating!" Thirteen groaned, leaning her head back and throwing an arm over her eyes. She shifted her weight so that Allison could easily move from under her, which she did. Due to the arm blocking her view she didn't see her leaning dangerously close however, and it was too late when she had stolen a quick kiss. Remy dropped her arm and narrowed her eyes playfully at the blonde. "That was evil."

"Just a reminder." She said, before getting up properly and gathering her jacket.

"A reminder of what? My jackassedness and the following torture?" The brunette lounged more fully on the couch, watching the other intently. Cameron had donned her jacket in the meanwhile, looming over her as she rested her hands on the back of the couch on either side of her. Thirteen leaned her head back some more and watched her upside down.

"No- well, yeah, but I was going to say it was a reminder of my love for you."

"Give me a heads up next time. And remind me to get back at you… for this… sometime." She trailed off at the end of her sentence, noticing how Allison was slowly shortening the distance between their faces.

"Heads up." She whispered against her lips, and finally the sweet, lingering, though upside down, kiss came. It was awkward at first, but they couldn't care less if the roof was on fire.

"God I love you." Remy breathed when Cameron backed away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at work." She smiled sagely at the stupefied expression the other wore.

"Work. Right, tomorrow." Thirteen followed her with her eyes until she was out of the apartment. Then she proceeded to sigh heavily and smiled at the ceiling.

**[For those who think the story is moving too fast, you're probably right xD I just don't do drama well. Don't worry though, the next chapter'll make it all right. In other news; I feel like I'm forgetting how the characters act, but we have *insert Dutch channel that broadcasts old episodes of House* to thank for that.]**


	8. To hell with the Plan

"What happened?" As soon as Thirteen had set foot in the diagnostics office she was met with House, and only House. Apparently he was so set on getting his answers he came in early to wait for her.

"We kissed and made up." Remy answered without flinching, not yet taking her seat at the glass table.

"How?" He asked, feeling particularly lucky.

"Without any tongue." She countered, smirking, waiting for him to lose the staring contest they had unconsciously started. Of course she knew what he was asking for, but she deliberately interpreted the question differently.

"How many times?" He imitated her smirk.

"Two."

"Two?!" He snapped, visibly taken aback, but not yet breaking eye contact. "How emotional?"

"Infuriatingly emotional." She raised a provoking eyebrow as he squinted his eyes at her. Taub made his entrance at that moment, oblivious to the exchange between the two as he started to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"So how was the sex?" At this Taub nearly spilled searing hot coffee over his hand, but realized at Thirteen's answer that it was not directed at him.

"What sex?" Remy answered sagely, moving to sit at the glass table. "Why House, you make it sound like we are involved."

"Well duh, there's no way Cameron would've put up such a scene…" He trailed off as Thirteen's innocent smile broadened just a tad. Of course she was only smiling because they _were_ back together, spreading doubt was just an extra. Actually, she was quite surprised that it spread any doubt at all in House's mind. As far as she knew he had solid proof on them; except for seeing them doing anything remotely couplish.

Was that it?

Meanwhile, Taub had thrown away the coffee, it being undrinkable for some unknown reason. He observed the exchange. "So," Thirteen and House turned their attention to the man, "do we have a case?"

* * *

"You can't send me to work at the ER!" Thirteen protested, barely getting onto the elevator before it closed.

"Watch me." House said plainly.

"We have a patient and I'm supposed to work at the ER? It," she searched for words, flabbergasted, "it makes no sense!"

"No, watch me." He said again, leaning slightly towards her, a look of complete indifference plastered on his face. "Does this look like the face of a man who cares?" As an afterthought he added, "rhetorical question."

"This is just another one of your plans to see me and Cameron together, isn't it?" The elevator door opened and House limped away, leaving behind a nurse who looked up curiously. Thirteen followed close behind, not really bothering to see where they were going.

"Chea," he confirmed vehemently, "who would pass up on such a drama? Besides, Cameron owes me a front row seat."

"She owes you what?" She demanded, her interest piqued. Only now did she spare a glance at their surroundings, noticing how they were on their way to the ER. Figures.

"Cameron!" He raised his voice, motioning for her to come over when the blonde turned to face them. Remy turned her attention to the direction House had shouted in and her breath caught; somehow Allison looked different than usual in her pink scrubs. Her facial features turned slack as she tried to take in the other doctor.

No, she looked exactly the same, the shorter woman just made her feel different. Their relationship suddenly felt real, Allison suddenly felt real; it made Remy's skin itch.

"What do you want House? We're kind of busy here." Cameron got straight to the point after having shot Thirteen a worried glance; she was staring rather obviously. At the sound of her voice Remy snapped out of her reverie, returning to her previously peeved mood.

"Do you remember our little chat?" House began, pulling a face while looking for something in his pocket.

"It's kind of hard to forget." She replied, wondering what he was getting at. Remy turned her attention from the one to the other suspiciously.

"Well," he took out his camera-phone and started tweaking the settings, "it's time for that _thing_ we talked about."

"What _thing_?" Thirteen asked, getting more and more irritated at being left in the dark. Especially since House had this mad grin spreading on his lips while he did whatever on his phone.

Cameron threw her head back in exasperation for a moment. "Here? In the middle of the hallway?" She didn't have to ask though, she could read the answer right of his gleeful face. It didn't take much thought on her account to make a decision. Eager to get this over with so she could get back to her patients and generally sick of House playing games all the time causing all kinds of trouble, she slid her hands around Remy's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

Remy didn't know what hit her. One moment she was ready to beat House's head in with his cane and the next Allison's warm, moist lips were covering her own. Needless to say, after the lack of affection she had been receiving recently, her mind went on standby as she reciprocated just as enthusiastically. Perhaps even more so. As she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and the kiss deepened to something of a more private level, she vaguely registered a flash of light through her closed eyes.

At the flash Cameron pulled back rather suddenly from the embrace, leaving Hadley standing with slightly widened eyes and her jaw on the floor. The entire hallway had come to a stop; almost everyone who wasn't too gay or too straight had been gawking at them.

"Could you do that again?" House voiced everyone's thoughts. "The photo was out of focus." He held up the camera as if he was going to take another picture.

"Yeah, sure." Cameron answered airily, jolting Thirteen's thoughts from whatever black hole they had been sucked into. Instead of kissing the other woman senseless again however, she walked away and went about doing her work.

House stood next to a thunderstruck Thirteen, watching Allison leave with a broad grin adorning his face, and slapped his right hand across his heart. "God bless her."

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed to get her to do that." Remy stated rather plainly, still staring after the blonde doctor while House was now typing away on his mobile. Slowly everything around them started moving again, accompanied with the expected gossip.

"It's a work of art." He mumbled. Thirteen scoffed.

"Don't give yourself too much credit."

"Not that," he frowned and showed her the phone with the steamy, focused photo of them making out, "this." She didn't know if she should be thinking they looked kind of hot tangled up like that or if she should be appalled and try to steal his phone to delete it. Before she could do anything about her thoughts however, he stuffed it back in his pocket. "Cuddy!"

Thirteen almost flinched, but managed to put on her poker face as she turned around to face the dean of the hospital.

"Dr. House, Dr. Hadley." She greeted them. "Would you care to explain what just happened? Several nurses and patients walked by behaving rather… oddly." She looked at House while asking the question, probably thinking he was the cause of it all.

"Oh, you know, Thirteen and Cameron practically had sex in the middle of the hallway." House answered nonchalantly. Remy had to bite the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't smile.

Cuddy glanced between the two of them before settling for a, "Just get back to work."

"You heard the woman, go help Kutner in the lab." He ordered Thirteen. She rolled her eyes as she headed for the elevator. When she turned back around to view the floor numbers at the top of the doors, she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her lab coat, smiling.

**[Ok, I lied. This just had to be done xD Next chapter: Back to reality! Also, I'm not sure if the Plan will be mentioned again in the story, but I'll try if there's still people interested in it.****]**


	9. Just a matter of time

**[Alright, some of you want to know about the Plan, so I'll do my best to explain it in the _next _chapter. Because it was rather inappropiate to explain the Plan during these particular scenes in this chapter. Which I managed to keep T-rated somehow. Sorry about that.**

**The supply closet scene is so overdone, lol.]**

A few relatively tame days later Remy walked down the hallway on her way to the diagnostics room when she spotted her girlfriend entering the supply closet. This halted her in her trek, her train of thought interrupted. She knew she shouldn't; Cameron was adamant about punishing her for the one night stand and she could agree with it to some point, but right now she just needed a little loving. Just a little. The highlight of her love life had been when the blonde suddenly pulled her into a kiss in front of House, which was not exactly keeping her on her feet since she had been experiencing all these strange new emotions around the blonde.

She searched the hallway as inconspicuously as possible, decided that the coast was clear, and headed towards the closet. Allison was just on her way out when she entered the cramped space. Cameron took a few steps back as Thirteen took up a large part of the space, forcing her back in.

"What's the matter?" The blonde asked neutrally, not yet realizing that they were alone in a private space.

Remy searched for words other than 'let's make out,' "I just wanted to talk to you. It's been ages since we were alone." Well, if that didn't do it, nothing would. Apprehension crossed Allison's features.

"Then how about a movie tomorrow?" Thirteen distantly wondered if she was this innocent on purpose or if something was wrong with her perception of reality.

"Tomorrow?" She tried hiding the disappointment in her voice. "Why tomorrow?"

Cameron shrugged; again with the innocence. Remy shook her head, getting agitated because she wasn't saying what she meant to say.

"Forget it, that's not what I wanted to say." Relief was already ebbing. "I," _want to kiss you,_ "since that day," _everything went wrong_, "I've been," _feeling these new emotions around you_. She stammered, not managing to get out what she wanted. When she realized just what she had rambled, she grimaced slightly. Since when had she become this pathetic?

Allison waited patiently for her to regain her footing, a smile tugging at her lips.

Remy sighed, forgoing words and instead hoping to convey the message through actions. She reached for Cameron's hand, holding it gently in her own before bringing it up to her lips and kissing the palm of her hand lightly. Her eyes were constantly trained on her actions, so she didn't see that Allison shivered involuntary at the tender contact. When she caught Cameron's blue eyes she was met with a blank look. She took this as a positive sign; the blonde hadn't pulled away or showed any negative emotions. The brunette edged in closer until they were sharing the air they breathed, silently asking for permission as she watched the other's reaction (or lack thereof), eventually pressing a tentative kiss to the corner of Allison's mouth.

Cameron closed her eyes as her breath caught, her knees went weak, and experienced several other clichés. Of all the things she had been expecting, that hadn't been one of them. She was much more used to Remy being aggressive and taking what she wanted. This new, gentle side of her was definitely getting under her skin in the most positive way possible. After a moment of basking in the intimate moment, feeling the woman's presence so close but not touching, Allison couldn't take it anymore and tilted her head so she could properly kiss her.

A fire practically burned in the brunette's chest as she was able to convey her feelings through the gentle meeting of their lips. The moment stretched into minutes, but still ended too soon for her liking.

"Wow." Cameron breathed, leaning her forehead against Thirteen's. She smiled in response.

"We should probably get back." Thirteen whispered. Cameron pulled back too fast for her liking, nodding.

"I'll see you later." She stood there for a moment longer, lost in the depths of Remy's eyes, only to snap out of it and hurry out the confined space.

Thirteen's smile couldn't have gotten any wider as she exited the closet as well.

* * *

Remy watched the TV in the doctor's lounge absentmindedly. It was night, the patient was stable, tests were being runned and for a moment she was obsolete to the world as she lay back on the couch with her feet resting on the coffee table. She wasn't even aware of what she was watching, just that she could relax and that if she relaxed any more she would probably fall asleep. Which was exactly what she was planning on when she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Thirteen made no move to acknowledge Foreman, whom she easily recognized through his voice. When no reply came she heard his footsteps approach and soon after the lights from the TV that made it's way through her eyelids disappeared. Now that was what she called service; those flashing lights had been bothering her for a while.

The door opened again, followed by another familiar voice. "Are you ready? Chase's already waiting by the car."

Thirteen wondered why Cameron would go anywhere with Chase and Foreman, eventually settling for a friends night out.

The silence that ensued stretched, until Foreman moved away and the distinctive sound of heels moved closer. Remy resisted the urge to smile, finding the situation rather interesting and wondering what would happen next.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Foreman whispered. The door opened and closed again.

Thoughts of Chase and Foreman carpooling disappeared when a weight made itself present on the couch, shifting Thirteen's body slightly to the left and tilting her head in an awkward angle.

"I know you're awake." Did that ever sound like a bluff to her. And she was right, because Cameron didn't push the subject anymore and instead settled for subtly making Remy more comfortable. She found it interesting how careful Allison would tilt her head and brush back a few stray hairs, but she found it especially endearing when she raised her limp arm, draped it across her shoulders and started to snuggle into her side. Along with the warm body pressed to hers, a maddening, sweet, familiar scent filled the air. Thirteen was powerless to stop the smile that was slowly creeping it's way onto her lips. "You big, fat liar."

Remy opened her eyes slightly and grinned lazily, feeling rather weak and heavy due to the sleep she nearly fell into. She was met with a pair of bright blue smiling eyes mere inches away from hers. "I knew you thought my ass looked fat in these jeans."

"As if." Was her immediate response. "What are you still doing here?" Cameron asked, resting her chin on the other's shoulder and draping her arm across the brunette's waist.

"Patient." She explained, which was followed by a brief yawn.

"You should go home." To Remy it seemed like Allison had just batted her eyelashes innocently at her, but then the rational part of her mind told her she was probably just blinking. She crinkled her nose slightly, cursing her inability to think straight around the other woman. Heh, straight. "What? What are you smiling at?" Cameron asked playfully, mirroring her smile.

"Nothing," she dismissed, "I just don't want to go home alone." Her smile turned solemn and the blonde picked up on it immediately, but she wasn't sure if she should comply that easily.

"Well, I could always catch up on Foreman for you and ask him to give you a ride home." She tried, lightening up the mood.

"I doubt you'd approve of me cuddling up to him in my sleep." Allison shot her a tender smile at the comment, ignoring the tiny spark of jealousy that had ignited at the thought of them sleeping together.

"You want to cuddle up to me in your sleep?" She asked, her voice soft and nearly fragile. Nearly. Thirteen almost melted at the hopeful look she had been given.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She tightened her embrace on the blonde, brushing their noses together affectionately. Cameron took this as her cue to press a soft kiss to her mouth, eventually resulting in an undefined amount of time in which their lips moved slow and deliberate against each other. Their breaths coming evenly through their noses.

The moment was interrupted by Remy's pager, which she quickly shut off by blindly pressing the right button. Allison meant to pull back, but the other woman followed her, not letting her escape from the kiss. She didn't really mind, but it unsettled her slightly how she was suddenly lying on the couch with Thirteen hovering over her. The nagging feeling at the back of her mind disappeared when the nature of the kiss didn't seem to change; it was still reassuring and soft, although slightly more demanding. So she let her hands slide up to the doctor's neck and into her hair, massaging her scalp as the kiss turned deeper.

Remy felt the skin at the back of her neck and cheeks warm at finally being able to be close to the other woman on her terms. She was scared to initiate anything with an even slightly romantic purpose over the last few days, because Cameron had rejected those ideas more than once, stating how she was still immensely _displeased_ at being replaced physically by a one night stand. It drove Thirteen crazy; Allison was allowed to do anything she wanted to her, which thankfully only consisted of sweet kisses when she needed them most, and she couldn't repay the favor. She was hopeless to oblige to anything the other subjected her to, simply because she was so enamored with her.

'I'm so whipped.' She thought as she tried to gain access to Cameron's mouth with her tongue, mentally jumping in joy when she was granted access. Their tongues met in a lazy dance, earning a moan from the woman underneath her that rumbled past her lips and into Thirteen's awaiting mouth.

'Do you know what you're doing to me?' Remy wondered desperately, intensifying the kiss, deciding that this was a good moment to try her luck. In one subtle movement she pressed her hips into Allison's, waiting for the rejection that never came. Instead the blonde pulled her more fully onto her, spreading her legs so that the taller doctor could lie on top of her more comfortably. This gave Thirteen a boost of confidence, allowing her to continue trying her luck by slowly grinding her hips into the other's. She sighed into the kiss.

The moment was again rudely interrupted by the insistent beeping of a pager and this time Allison persisted on pulling away. Remy studied the blonde's eyes as she pulled away slowly, reluctantly, noting how her pupils had dilated until there was almost no blue left.

"Maybe you should go see what House wants before he comes looking for you." The words were contradicted by her arms, which wrapped themselves more tightly around the blissfully relaxed woman.

"Can I see you back at home then?" She asked, cursing House for interrupting the perfect moment. Again.

"Yeah." Allison breathed in response, running a hand through her chocolate hair.

Hadley disentangled herself regretfully from the other body, getting to her feet and fixing her jeans and crumpled shirt. She hesitated when she saw the disappointed look Cameron was giving her. All she needed to do was ask and she would stay.

"Go." Cameron nudged her towards the door lamely.

"Give me five minutes and we'll get out of here." She said, making off for the door and heading for the patients room.

Cameron slapped herself on the forehead when the woman was no longer in sight, running the same hand down her face. She sat up and wrote a note before exiting the doctor's lounge.

* * *

When Thirteen arrived at the patient's room everything seemed in order; the patient wasn't in imminent danger. In fact, after checking the vitals, he seemed better than ever.

Remy frowned, suddenly realizing she should have checked her pager. Pulling out said pager, she read the last message 'go home, Kutner won, double clinic hours tomorrow.'

"What?" Her voice rose indignantly. "They raised the bet without me?" She asked no one in particular. She seethed for another few moments, before realizing that she didn't much care; she'd rather choose Allison over having more spare time any time of the week.

"Totally worth it." She muttered, smiling, exiting the room and heading back for the doctor's lounge.

* * *

"Allison?" Again Hadley was met with a room devoid of the people she was looking for. She rubbed the back of her neck distractedly, about to head out for Cameron's apartment, when she noticed the folded paper on the coffee table. Lowering her arm, she took the note and read, '_we'll continue our conversation in my car_.' Remy looked up from the note, confused. There hadn't been any conversation to continue-

"Oh." She let out suddenly, realizing it had to be some sort of euphemism in case anybody else read the note. "Oh!" A euphemism for _that_. She raced for Allison's car.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine." Cameron whispered as the woman on top of her started stirring. She was glad that she had no spinal problems, because sleeping in the car was deadly to the back even for her. Especially when another dead weight rested on top of you.

Remy cracked open an eye, trying to shield them from the light as she tilted her head to look at Allison. "What time is it?"

"Besides it being time to buy a new watch?" In response Thirteen dropped her head back into the nook of her shoulder, grunting in displeasure.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She said, moving so she could see her watch. "Six o'clock, roughly."

"We're never doing this. Ever. Again." Remy murmured, readjusting herself some more. This being followed by the sound of bones popping back into their proper place as she stretched. Cameron took this opportunity to do the same.

"Agreed." She groaned as she was forced to lay in the same position again, slipping her arms around the other. "At least no one has seen us yet, I hope."

"I'm not even going to think about that."

"Remy?" Allison began, wanting to talk about yesterday night properly. All she received was a hummed reply. "Yesterday was a moment of weakness for me." She continued, thinking over how she was going to say this.

"You mean you didn't want this to happen?" Remy asked sullenly, not moving.

"No, I did! I'd just figured it would happen in another way. Not so sudden or…" Again she searched for the words.

"This awesome?" Thirteen filled in for her, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"That too." Cameron let out a small laugh, turning serious again when her laughter died down. "But I just wanted to let you know how much it hurt when I saw that blonde bimbo at your door."

The brunette rested her weight on her elbows as she raised herself to meet those blue eyes, putting up her most apologetic expression. She wanted to explain why she had done it, but she was sure that anything she would manage to say would sound ridiculous out in the open. She didn't get the chance to explain herself however.

"And I guess I wanted to know if our relationship was more than just physical attraction." Remy furrowed her brows upwards, searching those slightly downcast blue eyes, not having thought about it like that. She knew she should say something to make it okay again, but nothing she could come up with sounded right. Instead she raised a hand to the blonde's chin, tilting it up slightly so the other was looking at her.

When Cameron met with almost transparent eyes her heart skipped a beat; she discovered it wasn't just physical in the last few days, but the look she was given dissolved her doubts. The softest kiss that followed sealed away any lingering suspicions. Allison couldn't help the smile that seeped into the kiss. Remy always did have a way with words.

**[I forgot to mention that updates will be a _lot _less frequent now that school- sorry, _university _starts again tomorrow (after two years I still can't manage to say it right). Y'know, to once every one or two weeks.]**


	10. Back to the start

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday." Remy wondered if there would ever be a day that she wasn't going to be interrogated by House as soon as she entered his field of vision.

"Yes." She said, blowing on her Starbucks coffee, drawing glances from Kutner. Taub and Foreman had yet to make their entrance. Their awkward night in the car had resulted in Thirteen practically craving for coffee due to her lack of proper sleep. To make up for it Cameron had bought her her favorite at Starbucks, again.

"You look like a hobo." He continued, earning him a once over.

"You too." She sipped her caffeine goodness. If she had known that such an adventure would result in the state she was in now, then, well, she would've still done it.

"Ah, but I only look like a hobo, I don't smell like one!" She took a large gulp of her coffee to keep her mouth from spilling what her heart was overflowing. "Honestly, you don't seem like the type to wear eau d'automobile." There, she was caught. "What happened? Did you lose your keys?" Or maybe not.

"Does it matter?" She asked tiredly, resisting the urge to rub her temples.

"Not really, I'm just naturally curious." Finally she looked up and met House's eyes, just in time to catch him blinking exaggeratingly.

"Do we have a case? I have double clinic hours to attend to." House smiled, walking over to a cabinet and searching for something in one of the drawers.

"You have clinic duty, we have," he paused, taking out a rectangular box, "Monopoly!"

"What?" Kutner exclaimed dejectedly.

Remy sighed in relief and fled the scene with her precious coffee.

* * *

Cameron was leafing through one of her patient's charts, said patient sitting on a bed a few meters away from her, blissfully unaware of the disease he had caught, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What happened last night?"

"Huh?" When she looked up she was met with serious brown eyes; Foreman's. Her surprise was apparent. There she thought House would have deduced something ridiculous, like them getting hot and heavy in a car, and came to interrogate her.

"I was just in the clinic. Dr. Hadley looked like hell." He explained.

"She did?" Cameron frowned. She had slept rather soundly. Then again, she was really exhausted after their little stunt. Maybe Remy had gotten restless; the car was an awful place to sleep after all.

"Nothing happened?" He questioned again, seeing the contemplative face she was pulling.

"I- well," she searched for some sort of excuse, anything aside from reality, but when she was met with Foreman's skeptical look she knew it to be too late.

"Something happened." The look he gave her took a turn for the worst and Cameron briefly wondered if she should be offended by it. "I would suggest that you keep your nightly activities to a minimum on a workday."

"Excuse me?" Was that a _tone_ she was hearing? She knitted her brows in confusion yet again. "We're both adults, I think we know when to leave or take an opportunity." She mentally slapped herself; now it sounded like they had done something rowdy in the doctor's lounge.

Foreman made to say something, but decided not to in the last second, almost making to shake his head before storming off.

"What was that about?" A nurse questioned as she walked over for no apparent reason but to gossip.

"No idea." Cameron smiled weakly as she continued her trek for the unfortunate patient.

* * *

Hours later did Remy seat herself in one of the chairs in the now almost empty waiting room, yawning unabashedly before resting her cheek on a hand, unaware that she was slowly drifting off to sleep. In her transition to sleep she momentarily forgot where she was.

"Dr. Hadley?"

"My turn." She mumbled, referring to her late night activities, only to jolt upright in her seat at the realization who's voice it was. "Foreman!" Remy was met with an amused smile.

"Late night?"

"Uh, yeah." She tried shaking off the sleep and the accompanied confusion.

"Perhaps you should take a break," he advised, taking in the tired features of the other doctor, "in the on call room." When he was met with a semi-desperate look that implied that she couldn't leave he continued, "don't worry, I'll make sure you aren't missed."

"Well then, how can I refuse?" She shot him a grateful smile and got up to head for the room. Before she was out of hearing range, she turned around briefly to tell him, "Thanks."

He mirrored her smile, nodding in acknowledgement.

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" Allison asked, leaning on the armrest of the couch as Remy walked through the front door. "I couldn't find you on the way out." She explained, watching the brunette enter.

"Oh?" Remy kicked the door closed behind her and unzipped her jacket, heading for the kitchen. "I was probably sleeping." She raised her voice so that the blonde could hear, rummaging around the fridge for some refreshment.

"Sleeping?" Cameron asked slightly surprised, settling back onto the couch and continuing to wait for the commercials to be over. "You mean in those awful cots?"

Hadley chuckled as she decided on a beer. "It was either that or a chair in the waiting room." She opened the bottle and took a large swig, sighing after she swallowed the cool liquid. When no particular reply came, she walked back into the living room and sat down next to Allison, instantly realizing that she was too engrossed in what she was watching to reply.

"I'm sorry, what?" Allison turned her head towards the other woman, but kept her eyes on the TV. Remy joined in watching the TV and frowned in good humor.

"Are you kidding me?" She sipped her beer as Cameron settled onto her shoulder on instinct. "You're tuning me out for Dr. Phil? Geeze, couldn't you have tuned me out for an exciting thriller or something?"

"Sorry." Cameron smiled, turning her full attention to the brunette. "You slept in the awful bed over the awful chair. Did you sleep that horrible in the car?"

"Some of us don't have the amazing ability to sleep anywhere." She said, watching the TV, but only partly noticing what was going on as she continued the conversation. "Besides, Foreman offered me a break, so I took it."

"What did he want in return?" Allison slid her arm over Hadley's, down to her hand, distracting her enough to pilfer the beer. She replaced the beverage with her hand. Remy arched a brow, but let it slide.

"I don't know." She replied, smiling slightly as she watched the woman chug down some of her beer. "He was just being nice I guess." She shrugged, taking back the bottle after the other was done with it and finishing what was left of it in one swig. It was soon left forgotten on the coffee table.

"Wait a second," Cameron frowned as she recalled the events of the day, "he said he didn't know where you were after I ran into him." Meanwhile Remy tried to steer the blonde into a more comfortable position by sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Uh huh." Hadley replied distractedly, her other arm escaping Allison's grip and wrapping itself around her waist instead.

"That was after he threw a hissy fit about us staying up late doing God knows- what are you doing?" She laughed as the brunette had managed to pull Cameron into her lap so that she was sitting sideways on top of her.

"Well obviously I'm feeding the ducks in the park. What does it look like I'm doing?" She grinned, nuzzling Allison's neck in an uncharacteristically sweet gesture. Cameron giggled as she tried to squirm away, repositioning herself so that she was straddling the other.

"Tsk, you teddy bear." Cameron reprimanded playfully.

"What?" Remy asked indignantly, her eyebrows rising, but her arms finding their way around Allison's waist anyway. The blonde shot her a look when she was pressed into a loose embrace and suddenly Hadley understood. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Don't worry, I still love you." Cameron's smile widened as she cupped Remy's face in her hands, rubbing a thumb across her cheek distractedly.

"No kiss?" Thirteen asked, helpless to copy the smile.

"No Smint." Allison explained, getting up off the couch rather suddenly to take the empty beer bottle to the kitchen.

"Are you implying that my breath smells?" The space the other doctor had previously occupied was now turning cold, much to Hadley's disappointment. The TV still showed a slowly heating argument between two families.

"Maybe." She drawled out, grinning cheekily as she crossed the living room to get to the bedroom. Remy turned around on the couch as she kept following the other woman and squinted her eyes suspiciously at the doorway that led to her bedroom when the blonde disappeared into said room.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked after a long while of silence and the debate on TV.

"Feeding the ducks at the park." Came the muffled reply. Thirteen rolled her eyes, turning off the TV before heading to the bedroom. There she was greeted by the sight of Cameron slipping into bed.

"You're going to bed." Hadley stated the obvious. "What time is it?" She brought her wrist up to glance at her watch while Allison made herself comfortable under the covers. "Are you insane?"

"I might be." The blonde answered dubiously.

"Okay, now I know something's up. Spill." She demanded, leaning against the doorframe and folding her arms.

"Alright captain Suspicious. After the pile-up on the freeway and the following chaos in the ER, House's pranks and the general drama in the hospital I'm beat." The lump under the sheets shuffled around some more, before settling with a relieved sigh.

"But you were home earlier than I was."

"Details." The lump called. "I didn't get a break from Foreman."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Thirteen grinned as she stalked over to the bed, kneeling in front of Cameron and discovering that she was still wide awake and smiling.

"Why would I be jealous over a break?" Allison knitted her brows upwards, her smile still in place but faltering slightly.

"Yeah, why would you." Remy repeated, her features turning gentle before leaning forwards to kiss those lips goodnight. Before she could pull back completely however, arms shot out and wrapped themselves around her neck, keeping her within whispering distance.

"Eric doesn't stand a chance, does he?" She asked quietly, sounding like a little girl whose puppy might get put down.

"Eric who?" Thirteen joked, knowing very well that Cameron was talking about Foreman, earning herself a brighter smile on Allison's part.

"Rem?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember how this all started?" Cameron didn't look all that tired, contrary to her words. Thirteen sat herself down on the edge of the bed, Cameron's arms sliding back under the covers.

"How could I forget. You practically thought I was planning my suicide and tried cheering me up in every way possible." Remy smirked, thinking back to their first few encounters. Her smile dimmed at the confused look Cameron shot her. "That wasn't what you were talking about?"

"No," a smile started playing on the blonde's lips as well, "and I wasn't trying _that _hard."

"Oh please, like you always go around hugging brooding strangers." Remy paused at the innocent look she received. "Actually, that does kind of sound like you."

"_Any_way," Cameron changed the subject subtly, "I was talking about our plan, do you remember?"

"Our pla- oh, the plan!" Thirteen looked off to the side, thinking it over with the smallest of smiles. "Wow, we really got sidetracked there."

"Yeah, and we were so close too." Allison sighed, repositioning herself on the pillow. "Until House decided to play his own game with us."

"After all the trouble with the fake appointments and convincing everyone to deny our relationship if House asked anything." Remy tried steering the conversation away from the results of House's game, turning back to look at the blonde. "Do you really think he would have gone out of his mind if everyone denied our obvious behavior?"

Allison grinned, "he was certainly affected when he saw me and Chase walking around the hospital after we went our own ways. Wilson kept playing with him by not telling him we were actually hired."

Remy nodded, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips, "but yeah, I remember. Are you going anywhere with this?"

"Do you think it could still work?"

"No." Was her simple reply. "He even has photo evidence."

"Oh, right." Cameron looked off to the side sheepishly.

"About that, how did he manage to-"

"Look at the time!" Allison interrupted, faking a huge yawn. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." And with that she turned around, settling for a more comfortable position.

"Right." Remy raised her eyebrows, not having expected such a reaction. It was kind of adorable. "I'll pester you about it some other time then, since you are so obviously sleep deprived." She got no reaction. "Probably too tired to even hear what I fantasized about you after I first met you."

"What?" Cameron turned on her stomach, making eye contact with the other woman before realizing that she fell into her trap. She didn't care however, this was just too juicy.

"Wow, Allison really is a loud sleeper." Thirteen mused out loud as she stood up and made her way towards the living room.

The last thing she heard before she turned off the lights was a loud, disappointed groan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Don't worry about the missing chapters. I'm going to continue the story. It's just that the plot I came up with is SO in-cre-di-bly lousy, that I have to continue it in a (separate) sequel so that the Plan remains untainted by the awful plot. That doesn't mean the story ain't amusing, it's just that it lacks proper plot. Hell, I had a LOT of fun writing it. So much so, that I forgot to write the key chapter xD Which I'm in the process of doing right now. So yeah, hope to see you in the "sequel."**

* * *


End file.
